This invention is in the field of portable and erectable observation stands and more particularly those stands attachable to a tree such as a hunting stand. Several tree stands have heretofore been invented including those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,057,431 issued to J. R. George; 3,630,314 issued to Milton D. Bamburg et al; 4,061,202 issued to Donald E. Campbell and 4,134,474 issued to Harold L. Stavenau et al.
The portable observation stand disclosed herein is particularly advantageous as compared to the prior stands in that the stand may be easily erected and attached to a tree. Typically, the prior erected stands utilize a ladder having a top end resting against and attached to the tree. A platform may be pivoted to the top end of the ladder and as a result, difficulty is encountered by a person standing on the ladder and at the same time trying to hold the platform in a horizontal position while attaching the platform to the tree. The stand disclosed herein is provided with a device which temporarily holds the platform in a horizontal position while the platform is being attached to the tree with the device then pivoting out of the way once the platform is rigidly attached in the horizontal position. Alternative mechanisms for holding the platform horizontal prior to attachment result in bulky designs and increased weight therefore reducing the portability of the stand.
The stands may be used for many purposes including hunting and observation. It is therefore desirable to provide a design wherein a person may either sit or stand atop the platform. The platform disclosed herein is particularly advantageous over the prior stands in that a seat is provided atop the platform which may be pivoted to one side of the platform when not in use therefore allowing a person to have full access to the top surface of the platform.
It can be appreciated that it is desirable to be able to attach the observation platform to trees of different sizes. Many of the prior observation stands are designed to rest against trees with a limited range of diameters. The stand disclosed herein is provided with means which will allow attachment to a tree of relatively small diameter as well as a tree of relatively large diameter.